


Christmas Outfits

by SkiaWolf



Series: Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: Sorey has two boxes waiting for him and Mikleo, containing certain outfits.





	Christmas Outfits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dakijen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakijen/gifts).



> Here is a little gift for my wonderful friend Daki! With your apparent love for Reindeerleo, I just could not resist this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Please don't mind how I've not actually played the mobile games, so if there's any story to go with these outfits, they're non existent here xD)

__“Trust me.”

Mikleo never knows exactly why Sorey ever says these words to him. After all, Mikleo is likely going to trust him _less_ because of it. Especially when he’s grinning in a way like this. Mikleo cannot help but feel suspicious.

Sorey has come up with, in his words, a wonderful idea for them to do something for Christmas. Perhaps Mikleo would have felt a little more confident about this, _if_ the word ‘outfits’ had not been mentioned. Now he has many things going through his mind. A ridiculous beard. A full body suit. A dress which is far too on the short side, or worse, something like festive lingerie. Really, the possibilities are endless, and when it comes to Sorey, Mikleo really is unsure of what he has planned.

“You do realise that doesn’t help me trust you at all, right?”

“Mikleooo!” Sorey whines. With the two sitting on the floor, Sorey is now pushing two boxes towards Mikleo a little more so they were laid in the middle of them both. “Don’t be so wary about it. You’re going to look adorable!”

Adorable? This is bound to remove the beard idea, then. Probably.

“All right, show me what it is, then.”

“It’s in that one,” says Sorey, pointing to the box on his right. He waits eagerly as Mikleo puts his hands either side of the box to bring it closer to him. His eyes catch sight of an accessory as soon as he pulls back the flaps of the box.

“What are these?” Mikleo questions as with a raised eyebrow, he pulls out a headband with reindeer ears, as well as antlers attached to them. “You can’t expect me to wear this.”

“You can’t say that before you’ve seen it all!”

“I don’t want to even know what is in the rest. What else is there going to be, a tail?”

Sorey’s eyes widen, and for a moment, he looks crestfallen. “I didn’t think of getting one of those.”

With a sigh, Mikleo says, “ _That’s_ the issue here?” He takes the tip of one of the ears in between the tips of two fingers, running the material between them. “Huh. Pretty soft.”

A grin returns to Sorey’s face. “So you’re going to wear them?”

“I didn’t say that. But … but we’ll see. Once I’ve seen the rest.”

He places the ears and antlers to one side temporarily as he takes out the next item. This is another accessory; a belt lined with fur, and then a tartan bow of green, turquoise and yellow. Attached to it is a bell that rings if he shakes the bow, which Mikleo is once again in disbelief over.

“A bell.”

“Yes! What’s wrong with that?”

Mikleo is actually not sure of what to say. He holds it up, admitting, “Perhaps nothing. It’s cute, I guess. And it’s at least not ears.”

The rest turns out to not be too bad, either. The knee-length coat he pulls out actually feels fairly warm and comfortable. He likes the collar of it, and has to admit secretly that he finds the whole outfit becoming cuter once he sees how much fluff lines the coat. Teaming with it is a black shirt to wear underneath and simple white trousers, which will likely be tucked into the tan coloured boots.

“Well?” says Sorey, seeming hopeful. “It’s cute, right?”

“… I guess it isn’t bad. It’s just the antlers.”

“But you’re still going to wear them, right?”

Mikleo opens his mouth to protest, but as he looks at the hope remaining in Sorey’s eyes, he realises how weak he is to that expression. And so, he lets out a small sigh and nods his head.

“I suppose so.”

“Yay! I knew you would!”

“So let’s see what you’re wearing th-”

The second box is snatched away from Mikleo, Sorey sticking his tongue out at him. “Nope, it’s a surprise!”

Mikleo cannot help but chuckle. “All right, go get it on, then.”

Sorey goes to do so, avoiding changing with Mikleo in order to not ruin the surprise. After throwing on the black shirt, Mikleo pulls his arm through one of the sleeves of the coat, finding that the inside of it was lined with fur. Huh, it seems a lot more well made than he expected. He makes a mental note to question Sorey on where he had bought these outfits from later.

He is a lot warmer once he has the clothing put on, though also very comfortable. The process of putting the outfit on only draws to a stop once it comes to the headband. With a huff, he puts it on. He immediately feels ridiculous. His eyes also fail him in his attempt to not look at himself in the mirror. On the whole, it is not so bad. But the _antlers._ His fingers play with one of the ears. Well, he can certainly see why _Sorey_ would be fond of this on him. The embarrassment probably plays a part in that.

“Mikleo?” The call is heard moments later. “Ready for me to come in?”

“Yeah, go for it,” Mikleo says, glancing at his head one last time in the mirror, before his curiosity of Sorey’s outfit takes over and causes him to look at the door. It opens as soon as his eyes are on it, and Sorey walks in and places his hands on his hips, bearing Mikleo a grin.

“Well?” he says.

“It certainly has its … qualities.”

He can easily see now why Sorey had this one instead of Mikleo. The red colour of the material and fluff were simpler, but with the hood much larger on Sorey’s outfit than Mikleo’s, as well as the general fitting of it being much baggier, Mikleo knew it would not work for him as well and would likely have made him look like he was wearing a sleeping bag rather than actual clothes. But on Sorey, the bagginess and cuteness of the pom poms strangely suited him, especially with his personality.

Mikleo’s eyes are soon to fix on Sorey’s head, however. Rather than ears like the ones which Mikleo were wearing, it was instead a full hat, borne with white detailing and the Shepherd’s crest. Figures.

“Wait,” Mikleo says suddenly, his eyes scanning the full outfit once again. “Oh my God. You’re meant to be Santa Claus whilst I’m Rudolph, right?”

“You finally got it!”

“I’m being lowered to a reindeer.”

“Ah, but you light my darkest nights,” says Sorey as he steps forward and takes hold of Mikleo’s hands, “so I thought it would be suitable.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, but he cannot stop a small smile reaching his face. He cannot hide it behind of the back of his hand like he wishes to either, for they’re still being held in Sorey’s. “Fine, I’ll accept that.”

“I thought you would.” One of Mikleo’s hands is released in order for Sorey to touch one of Mikleo’s ears. “These are _so_ adorable, I love them. I’m glad I asked her to make these too.”

“Who is ‘her’?” Mikleo asks. “I was going to ask where you got them from.”

“Oh yeah, Rose made them for me!”

“ _Rose?”_

“Yup! And I think Lailah helped her.”

“How did they even know my measurements?”

“I, uh, know your body quite well, so I was able to give … accurate assumptions.”

“They didn’t question that?”

“Honestly, I don’t think it surprised them.”

Mikleo laughs. “Probably not. So, even though the ears _are_ embarrassing, I suppose I like both the outfits on a whole.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“That’s great! Now we can wear them for the next eleven days until Christmas.”

“… Let’s not do that.”

“Just on Christmas, then?”

“We might as well, if Rose went through the efforts to make them.”

Sorey grins. His eyes shift up to above Mikleo’s head. “You know, there’s no mistletoe here, but how about a kiss anyway?”

Mikleo chuckles, leaning his hand on Sorey’s shoulder as he rises on his toes to bring their lips together softly. He opens his eyes as they part, saying, “What a dork.”

And he loves every moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> A little thank you to Daki for being an amazing friend and for always being so supportive, I'm sorry this couldn't be longer but I do hope you like it!


End file.
